


Barcelona Banquet Surprise

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Canon, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, M/M, Seung Gil Went To Barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Seung Gil missed the Finals, but that doesn't mean he can't go to Barcelona.  With Viktor monopolizing Yuuri, Phichit decides to spend the week hanging out with Seung Gil instead.  He even takes Seung Gil to the banquet so that they can both watch and take video if Yuuri goes two years in a row.





	Barcelona Banquet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_Starseed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/gifts).



Seung Gil was a more fun drunk than Phichit would ever have thought.

 

He’d made the trip to Barcelona to watch the Grand Prix Finals. Phichit ran into him wandering the streets that first night and did a double take. He headed over to his friend. “Seung Gil? What are you doing here?”

“Mom bought her ticket to Barcelona and made hotel arrangements right after the NHK." Seung Gil rolled his eyes. "Somehow it made more sense to her to pay even more money in transfer fees than it did to get whatever kind of refund she could when I didn’t make it.”

Phichit winced sympathetically. “I’m sorry.”

“She thought it would do me good to ‘spend some time with my friends.’”

Seung Gil doing air quotes was hilarious, and Phichit didn’t bother to hold back the derisive laughter at Seung Gil’s mom. “Friends. Of course. Because you have so many of those!” Anyone else, it would be rude to say and Phichit would either have kept his mouth shut or apologized immediately afterward.

Seung Gil, though, just smirked. “And the one person I do know of here who I would consider a friend is going to be busy with drama with other friends, not to mention skating.”

“Actually, I think Viktor and Yuuri may have gotten to a place where Yuuri doesn’t need me to be on 24/7 alert for Incoming Viktor-Related Meltdown and Viktor can handle Incoming Anxiety Attacks, Leo and Guang Hong aren’t here, Otabek and I don’t really hang out, that’s just a social media friendship, and I’m not getting between Chris and his nights out on the town. So aside from skating… if you want to hang out, let’s hang out.”

“You forgot Plisetsky.”

Phichit snorted. “He yelled at Yuuri in a bathroom stall after Yuuri’s dog died and he did so badly in Sochi. It very nearly convinced Yuuri to retire. I didn’t forget so much as find the idea of me and Plisetsky being friends so laughable it wasn’t worth mentioning.”

“Really? They seemed about as friendly as I’ve ever heard of Plisetsky being in Russia.”

“Huh. Yuuri didn’t say anything to me about them being friends. My point remains.” Of course, Yuuri had been distracted at the time and might have forgotten to mention it. Maybe he should reconsider his stance on Plisetsky.

 

When Yuuri called to invite Phichit to go to dinner with pretty much everyone else, he asked if Seung Gil could come. Yuuri was only a little surprised, and even that was about Seung Gil being in Barcelona than Phichit wanting to bring him. “If he wants to come, sure, bring him along.” Seung Gil just shrugged, so Phichit accepted the invitation.

“Last year’s banquet sounds like it was fun. I wish I’d been there,” Seung Gil said as they walked back to the hotel. Phichit was still reeling from Yuuri’s engagement and the revelation of the banquet, but he definitely agreed with Seung Gil’s assessment. “I hope you have fun with this year’s.”

“Come with me!” Phichit blurted out before he could think.

Seung Gil raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m just here, remember? Not here to skate? I’m not invited.”

“You are now! Skaters are allowed to bring dates. Come with me. That way if something cool happens this year too, you’ll be there.”

“You’re okay with that?”

Phichit made a rude noise. “Seung Gil. Would I have invited you if it was gonna bother me to show up somewhere with you?”

Seung Gil shrugged. “It could happen. Misguided pity or something. Sure, I’ll go.”

“Yay! I hope it’s not boring.”

 

The banquet certainly started off boring enough. Blah blah congratulations on making the Finals, it’s good to see someone from a new country here, the same conversation over and over again with a few differing in that they greeted Seung Gil and wished him luck on returning as a competitor next year. Yuuri showed no sign of even touching the champagne, despite Chris and Viktor’s best efforts, so Phichit headed over. “Yuuri, why aren’t you drinking?”

“Last year I made a fool out of myself.”

“Last year you landed yourself a fiancé and a new coach.”

“And wouldn’t Viktor be mad if I did it again?” Yuuri looked over to where Seung Gil had been cornered by the Crispinos and was looking very uncomfortable. “What’s the story there? Are you two dating? Is that why he came to Barcelona?”

“No. Come on, Yuuri, it’s Seung Gil. He doesn’t date." Which Phichit was beginning to consider a bit of a shame. He'd had a good time hanging out with Seung Gil this week. "I invited him so that he wouldn’t miss it if the banquet turned out to be as fun as last year’s apparently was.”

“Uh-huh." Yuuri glared at Phichit. "You’re not getting me drunk. Go rescue your friend from the Crispinos.”

“Come on, three out of six Finalists say you should!”

“Funny, because the gold and silver medalists both say I shouldn’t.” Yuuri shoved Phichit toward the Crispinos. “Wait, who’s the third?”

Phichit turned back after catching his balance. “Otabek. He’d love to see you challenge Yuri to a dance contest again. JJ probably doesn’t care one way or the other.”

“Oh my god. Go away. Go get Seung Gil out of the mess you left him in.”

Phichit headed off, shaking his head. “I tried, Seung Gil. Hi, Sara, Michele. Congratulations, Sara, you did really well.”

“Thank you! So did you. Seung Gil was just saying he came as your date?”

“Kinda hoping for Drunk Yuuri to make a repeat appearance, but Yuuri’s being stubborn about it. You two were here last year, right?”

“Right.” Sara smiled at Seung Gil. “I’m glad you came this year!”

Seung Gil stared at Sara for a moment and then turned and walked off. Phichit stared after him in surprise, along with the Crispinos. “I should go… check on him?” Phichit eventually said, heading off after him. “Seung Gil, wha… huh?” Seung Gil had a bottle of champagne in one hand and the cork in the other. He was probably a quarter of the way through the bottle already. “What are you doing?”

“Avoiding Sara.”

“Or getting drunk enough to say yes when she hits on you again?”

Seung Gil shrugged. “That won’t happen.”

“Her hitting on you, or you saying yes?”

“Me saying yes. I’m hoping Michele keeps her from hitting on me again too, but there isn’t enough alcohol to get me to accept a woman flirting with me.”

“Oh.” Well, if Yuuri wasn’t going to get drunk at all… Phichit would be around to make sure Seung Gil wasn’t overestimating his resistance to Sara’s charms. Or drowning in his own puke.

Seung Gil was no Yuuri, but he was fun when he was drunk. He joined Chris in switching out music and getting dancing going, although he kept his clothes on and didn’t issue challenges. He just danced. And kissed Phichit. There was that. By then he was well into his second bottle, so Phichit didn’t really want to read anything into it, but it happened.

 

In the morning, Phichit went over to Seung Gil’s room to check on him. And return the room key. Seung Gil was still asleep when Phichit let himself in, so Phichit started getting him packed. He was flying out that afternoon and would want to sleep as long as he could.

When Seung Gil woke up, Phichit pointed to the water. “You wouldn’t drink that last night. Idiot. Kept accusing me of trying to trick you into drinking broccoli.”

“Whoops.” Seung Gil took the water and drank it down. “Sorry. Thank you.”

“How much do you remember from the banquet last night?”

“I remember kissing you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I was asking in general, but good to know. Between Drunk You and Chris… being Chris… it was fun. Just hoping you remember at least some of it so you know.”

“I remember enough. Do you regret taking me?”

“Nope. Do you regret kissing me?”

“Are you mad at me for it? You didn’t exactly react at all last night.”

“Nope, not mad. I couldn’t tell if it was liquid courage or drink implanted, though.”

“Liquid courage.”

“Yay!” Phichit restrained himself from cheering too loudly. Or clapping. He just did a little happy dance. “Now I wish I’d gotten you drunk that first night here. Four Continents is too far away.”


End file.
